girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-05-04 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Feeling rather slow, but what on earth does Tarvek refer to here? What reaction on Gil's part upon seeing Agatha would require explanation it would be better to avoid "given his condition"? :Oh, just a total personality shift, like or . Everyone in Europa knows Gil is completely smitten with Agatha. Klaus isn't. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:01, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Finalize your bets; who will come off the W.S. Christine Biondi? This will be a longer weekend with the suspense, now. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:28, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, we know who. It's a matter of when the Foglio's will reveal it. I hope it will be Monday, but I would not put it past them to switch scenes on us. It's so obvious who's on the ship that they are drawing this out for all it's worth. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:37, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Tantalizing. isn't it? So, the ship was piloted by a Wulfenbach minion, not (presumably) by whoever is the prime mover of this escapade; that revives the chances of Krosp. Yet Agatha, in the last panel, looks aghast, not happy, as she would be to see Krosp. She's not afraid, I think, but very much disconcerted. Zola? Von Pinn, somehow? (In that body, I mean. Not likely, but would fit perfectly with Agatha's reaction.) Krosp in chains, after an unsuccessful ''attack on Castle W? Geisterdamen? Punch and/or Judy, in chains after etc.? Somebody in chains, that's my best guess. Bkharvey (talk) 06:37, May 4, 2018 (UTC) : I think "aghast" is an over-statement. She's just surprised. So still probably Krosp and Dr. Dim and the bears. --Geoduck42 (talk) 10:58, May 4, 2018 (UTC) ::In chains means under arrest--still sounds like Jaegers.Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:22, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :I'm thinking it is an army of her mini, wind-up clanks-- Axi 12:45, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :Agatha has just realized who, what, and why. Krosp, Dr, Vapnoople, and a couple Swartzwalders have just stepped into view. Whatever she might have been expecting, that wasn't it. The two pages/cabin boys look sort of frightened. Also my suspicsion is Albia has or will suggest Gil and Tarvek board the dreadnought and go home. That's why Gil is there. I wonder how she will react to Krosp and army. AND to repeat - I said repeat - said "sizeable number of constructs". No mention of clanks Fred1740 (talk) 13:38, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :: I want it to be 'weasels! 'Bkharvey (talk) 02:26, May 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: Weasels wouldn't get that look of apprehension from the crew in the last panel. Neither would Punch and Judy. The bears would, and Vole would. The other Jager Generals probably wouldn't because they would be known monsters as opposed to a new monster. Franz probably would. Argadi (talk) 09:05, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :::: Oh, I know. I didn't say I ''thought it would be weasels, just that I want it to be. Our side needs a break. Bkharvey (talk) 15:35, May 5, 2018 (UTC) No need to finalize. But we won't settle this on Monday is my bet. Fred1740 (talk) 13:38, May 4, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, this does seem like a good time for the professors to switch to another set of characters. Just to prove, once again, they hate love to torment their readers. But where to switch? It would be nice to see what the Geisters are up to—it's been a long time since the army marched away and surely not all of them were in Paris. Or maybe we could catch up on The Goldfish. Argadi (talk) 19:49, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :: Higgs and Vole are, imho, the obvious people to catch up on. Bkharvey (talk) 19:55, May 4, 2018 (UTC) By the way, this isn't the main point obviously, but it's been bothering me how Zeetha and Violetta (and the Jägers, although not in today's installment) have been doing nothing but carousing since we arrived in England, apart from Zeetha's time with Albia. They should be every bit as paranoid about Albia's intention toward Agatha as we are. If Agatha were the one getting drunk, Zeetha would be beating her up. Bkharvey (talk) 17:14, May 4, 2018 (UTC) : Maybe there's something about England and/or Albia that affects non-Sparks? --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:22, May 4, 2018 (UTC) : I suspect it's mostly because this is a relatively safe environment, and the have spent a long time in high pressure situations. Argadi (talk) 19:49, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :: I guess. But the professors are rubbing our noses in it; there was no need to bring Zeetha and Violetta to the dock at all, if not to bodyguard Agatha. I would not be surprised at all if, before we leave England, some crisis will arise and Z and V will be too slow to save Agatha from peril. Bkharvey (talk) 19:55, May 4, 2018 (UTC) On another subject, "that will depend on what comes off that ship." Why should it? Whatever's on the ship can't be Gil's fault, according to Wooster's own intelligence report, and still less Tarvek's fault. Bkharvey (talk) 20:03, May 4, 2018 (UTC) : But would Albia "arrest" them for something being their fault? Hardly-- they are neither of them her subjects nor subject to her laws. She'd detain anyone she gauged a danger to her sovereignty, I'm sure, but the decision wouldn't be made on the basis of holding either rival head of state (!) responsible for anything that's their fault. (I also wish for weasels, but will happily settle for Krosp leading the bears to liberate their Daddy.) :: Gil and Tarvek are rivals of each other, but not of Albia; I don't think either is considering invading England or vice versa. As for "subject to her laws," that's an interesting question. If they had entered England in the standard diplomatic way, they would, I suppose, have diplomatic immunity; but having more or less snuck in, I have no idea what the legal situation would be. Any real-world situations like that? A monarch entering another country neither at the head of an invading army nor under diplomatic rules but unannounced on a privateer? (I suppose you could consider Bang, all by herself, an invading army, but everyone seems to have agreed to forget about that aspect of Gil's arrival.) But diplomats are subject to the laws of the host country! "Diplomatic immunity" means that if they violate those laws they just get expelled, not locked up. (I have read that, contrary to popular opinion, diplomats aren't immune to local parking laws, but most places will let them get away with occasional violations just to be nice.) Bkharvey (talk) 15:20, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :: Sure, she could possibly arrest them for violations of her laws, but my point was a different one-- answering your question "Why should whether they are under arrest depend on who is on that ship?" She could decide to hold them on a basis entirely different from whether anything about said ship is their fault, and given the level of "realpolitic" at which she seems to operate, it's far more likely her reasoning won't be predicated on Gil or Tarvek's culpability for actions taken in other jurisdictions. :It is a warship with a full crew. Apparently there has been very little communication from it, just that "a passenger" is requesting asylum. A warship actually delivering a political opponent to a potential adversary? What's the deal? Is this some kind of ruse? This is very fishy for an asylum seeker. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:01, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Othar? Bets that its Othar, & that Albia thinks he's the bees knees? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:07, May 5, 2018 (UTC) : I considered that. But he'd be the first one out the door, with all the crew fawning on him. Bkharvey (talk) 15:35, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :: Yeah, it's Krosp and Co., with possibly Higgs and Vole as tag-alongs. They all are overdue to return to the plot. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:24, May 6, 2018 (UTC) ::: Unlikely to be all of them together! In-story reason: Higgs wouldn't want to jeapordize his status as a pseudo Wolfenburg minion by appearing on the Castle in the company of the others. Meta-reason: If they're all on the ship, who will we switch away to Monday? Bkharvey (talk) 02:50, May 6, 2018 (UTC) I am getting stupider in my old age. I did a fine job of catching authors' hints back in high school English class, but I see the Zeetha article now cites as a hint by Kaja in-story that Klaus is Zeetha's father, and if so, it went right over my head when I read that page originally. Bkharvey (talk) 15:28, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :It is a long running story, easy to forget some details. This brings up this . Yes, not at all related to the current plot but it is (in my opinion) a hint to the readers about something else. I know the general consensus is Lucrezia was pregnant when Castle Heterodyne was "attacked". References to that event and Agatha's age leave a gap a bit larger than 9 months. Carson says it all in the fourth panel. Perhaps not the right place for this so I won't extrapolate my thoughts on this here. Just that I felt it's a hint about that. The Foglio's are sometimes also talking to the readers. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:32, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :: ... and now that you've called my attention to it, the rugrat that Carson is holding in the first panel of the page after that one has yellow hair on top and dark hair on the sides -- baby Van! Already with an adolescent two-tone hairdo. But did I catch that first time around? No I did not. Bkharvey (talk) 02:20, May 7, 2018 (UTC)